Mobile devices may take the form of mobile telephones, tablet computers, laptop computers, portable computers with wireless communication cards, personal digital assistants (PDAs), digital cameras, video gaming devices, portable media players, flash memory devices with wireless communication capabilities, wireless communication devices including so-called “smart” phones and “smart” pads or tablets, e-readers, or other of a wide variety of other types of portable devices. Mobile devices are becoming increasingly powerful with the addition of high-power processors, the capability to process media content, and the ability to interact with networks in the cloud. These improvements make it possible to develop new usage models for the mobile devices that provide a better user experience and improve productivity.
In addition, mobile devices and other computing devices (e.g., personal computers, mobile telephones, electronic handheld devices, gaming consoles, or other similar devices) may communicate with a variety of periphery devices using communication standard. One such communication standard includes a Universal Serial Bus (USB) connection. Some examples of peripheral devices that may use a USB connection include mice, keyboards, digital cameras, printers, personal media players, mass storage devices such as flash drives, network adapters, and external hard drives. For many of those devices, USB has become a very common communication standard that facilitates peripheral device connection.